The Devil's Daughter
by pmgiff
Summary: Cruella & Isaac share in the wonder of their newborn daughter. Isaac is then in awe of his wife. [Authella] This story takes place during ch.15 of "Loving The Devil" by LadyPalma. If you haven't read it, GO READ IT! It's wonderful! *the original characters of Fitz & Anita are being used with permission from LadyPalma*
1. Anita

_***Story takes place in the same universe as "Loving The Devil" & "A Family With A Great Story" by LadyPalma. Characters of Anita & Fitz used w/permission. **__**_**This story takes place during chapter 15 of "Loving The Devil"**_ ***_

Cruella was exhausted after the birth of her daughter, but also relieved. She had never felt terror like she had when all she heard was silence after her daughter had slipped from her body. Those few moments of silence were enough to completely change her feelings on the newborn infant. She knew that the silence was not good, remembering her son loudly squalling like he was being murdered at his birth. There was none of that with her daughter. When the baby finally did start to faintly cry, the absolute joy and relief that Cruella felt was almost overwhelming. She may be a terrible person who enjoys killing and death, but when it came to a child who came from her own body, she didn't much like it at all. She created this life, grew and carried this life, and went through physical agony to bring this life into the world. She'd be damned if it would be taken from her. That's why as soon as Dr. Whale brought the baby to her, instead of the cold indifference she had shown for her firstborn, she immediately opened her arms to take the baby from him. She held the newborn close to her chest, skin to skin. Cruella was feeling emotions that she had never experienced before and wasn't sure if she wanted to feel them ever again. But there they were, and she decided for the time being to embrace them.

After her and the baby were cleaned up from the birth, and were settled into their hospital bed, Isaac came in to meet his baby girl for the first time. His eyes were full of joyful tears as Cruella handed the newborn to her husband. "She's so beautiful, Cru. She looks just like you." Cruella looked from her baby to her husband and said in a serious tone, "Yes, she does. But let's hope it's only her looks, darling, and not her heart." Isaac looked at his wife and reassured her that their daughter would be a normal, happy little girl. They would do everything in their power to make it so, just like they were doing for their son. Cruella gave him a small, tired smile and said "Let's hope so, darling."

After a few minutes of absorbing the joy, beauty and wonder of their newborn, the tiny baby began to fuss and after a few moments began to exercise her lungs by crying loudly. Isaac looked at his wife and said "I think she's hungry. Hit the Call button and we'll have a nurse bring a bottle." Cruella went to push the button, but couldn't stop looking at her child. After hesitating with her finger over the button, she suddenly dropped it and instinctively reached out her arms to take the infant from her husband. "Here, give her to me. I know what she needs", Cruella said. Isaac stared at her and replied "Cru, what are you doing? Hit the call button, she needs a bottle!" He knew what a hungry baby sounded like, as he had been the one to feed Fitz his bottle, especially during the first few weeks of his life. He tried to hold back his frustration, but suddenly he was frozen in shock as he saw his wife open her gown and place the newborn to her breast. The baby did not hesitate to latch on and immediately the crying stopped. Isaac could not believe his eyes. Here he was, staring in shock and wonder at his usually cold and indifferent wife, nursing their newborn child. It was a sight he never thought to ever see in his lifetime. She hadn't nursed Fitz; in fact she hadn't even held him until he was 2 weeks old. It never even occurred to him that his wife would nurse their 2nd child. But looking at them now, this image of normalcy, brought tears to his eyes and a gentle smile to his face. Cruella noticed this and rolled her eyes, saying to him "Oh darling, don't be so sentimental and foolish. That's what these are made for, after all." Isaac chuckled and smiled at the snarky comment. She would always be psychopathic and cruel, as that was just who she was, but he loved her and cherished the small, loving changes that he and their children had brought to her life.

Cruella looked down at her newborn daughter and touched her little face. The suckling sounds slowed as the baby fell asleep, still attached to her mother's breast. Suddenly the nurse came in to check on the baby and saw the nursing mother. She was surprised, as there had been no mention in her chart about breast feeding the infant. "I see that she's already nursed. Did she have any problems latching on?" Cruella looked at her and replied "No, she latched on just fine. Why wouldn't she? After all, isn't that what babies are supposed to do?" She then removed her breast from the newborn's mouth and placed her on her shoulder to burp her. Isaac immediately placed a burp cloth underneath her. "Well, I was going to bring her a bottle but since she's already been fed, I will leave you two alone. Just press the call button if you need anything." The nurse then turned and left the room.

Isaac and Cruella looked at each other and smiled. "So what are we going to name her? We didn't decide on her name before you went into labor," Isaac said. Cruella stared at him, and then looked down at her newborn daughter. "Anita. Her name is Anita." Isaac asked why she chose the name Anita, and she replied, "Because I like it, darling." Isaac smiled and said with a smile, "Me too."


	2. Little Diamond

Early the next morning, while Isaac had gone home to shower and to pick up their young son to meet his newborn sister, Cruella was left alone with her infant. She decided to inspect her baby from head to toe, to make sure all was well and perfect. After the terrifying scare at her birth, Cruella was taking no chances.

She placed the baby on the bed directly in front of her and proceeded to unwrap her from her blanket. She removed the onesie as well as her diaper. "You better not pee on me," she said to her firmly. She then proceeded to look over her daughter, starting at her feet. She picked up each foot and inspected them, and counted 10 toes with 10 tiny toenails attached. She then looked over her legs, female parts, and chest, and picked up each arm one at a time and counted each little finger. Next came her daughter's beautiful tiny face. She had big blue eyes just like her mother, which were staring up at her with interest. She had a cute little nose and perfect rosebud lips. She didn't have any of the red blotchiness that so many newborns have, and that included her son. Her head was covered with a thin layer of light blonde hair, and as Cruella's hand gently smoothed over it, she prayed to whatever deities may exist that the baby didn't also inherit her mother's madness. She then turned her daughter over and held her up with one hand while looking over her backside. Everything looked perfect until she noticed a mark at the base of her neck. Cruella brought her closer to inspect it and saw that it was a small brown birthmark in the shape of a diamond. Curious, she ran her finger over it and wondered at the perfect shape. She then turned the baby back over and started to redress her. As she was swaddling her back into her blanket, she brought the baby to her face and kissed her, saying "you are perfect, my little diamond."


	3. Brother Approves

Cruella had just finished nursing baby Anita when Isaac came into the room with their 2 year-old son in tow. As soon as Fitz saw her, he yelled out "Mommy! Mommy!" and ran over to the side of the bed. "For furs sakes, little puppy, I'm right here. No need to yell. You'll frighten the baby." Isaac picked Fitz up and sat on the bed so they could both look at the new baby. Fitz reached out his little hand to touch her. "Gentle, Fitz, be very gentle. She's very little," Isaac told him. "I will, Daddy," he replied, and held the baby's hand in his own. "Would you like to hold her, little puppy?" Cruella asked. Fitz nodded his head yes as Isaac sat more firmly with him on the bed.

Cruella carefully put the baby in Fitz's small arms as Isaac helped him support her head. "Is this our baby?" Fitz asked. "Is she coming home with us?" Isaac answered "Yes, son, she is. She's your new little sister. Can you help us take care of her? She's going to need your help with all the things you already know." Fitz replied excitingly, "Uh huh, I can help! I can help, right Mommy?" Cruella looked at her husband and then at her little boy and said "Yes, little puppy, you can help. In fact, I'm counting on you to. Mummy and Daddy can't do this all alone." Fitz's face broke out into a huge smile. He then leaned down and kissed his baby sister on the forehead. "Mommy, what's her name?" Cruella answered "Her name is Anita. Do you like that?" Fitz nodded his head and said "Yep, that's pretty." Isaac looked at his wife and laughed. "Looks like we have the seal of approval from our son!"


End file.
